<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red With Lust by BuffShipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271947">Red With Lust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffShipper/pseuds/BuffShipper'>BuffShipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mighty Horny Power Rangers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers, Power Rangers in Space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Bromance, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Felching, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Rimming, Surprise Sex, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:09:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffShipper/pseuds/BuffShipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A polyamorous alternate of "Red with Envy," where a jealous Red Ranger Andros confronts newly revived Silver Ranger Zhane, over his old friend's flirting with Andros' girlfriend, Yellow Ranger Ashley.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andros/Ashley Hammond, Andros/Ashley Hammond/Zhane, Andros/Zhane (Power Rangers), Ashley Hammond/Zhane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mighty Horny Power Rangers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red With Lust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andros was furious as he paced within his quarters of the Astro Megaship, seething as he decided to give Zhane a piece of his mind.</p><p>He was barely out of cryogenic stasis and already he was flirting with anything with two legs and a pulse!</p><p>Normally, Andros wouldn't mind--he was used to Zhane's insatiable libido since their academy days, but he was seriously messing around with the wrong girl this time.</p><p>He saw the way he looked at her. The way he showed off for her on the battlefield, his "telekinesis lessons" that he would give her during mealtimes.</p><p>As much as he trusted Ashley--and he trusted her with his life--he knew it was only a matter of time before Zhane smooth-talked his way into bed with her.</p><p>He should know. He's found himself smooth-talked into bed with Zhane on more than a few occasions.</p><p>Andros was barely out of his quarters when he saw Zhane striding along the corridor towards him with his ubiquitously jovial demeanor.</p><p>"Hey, buddy! What's--"</p><p>Andros seized him by the front of his jacket and shoved him into his quarters.</p><p>"What the hell are you thinking, Zhane?!" roared Andros, sticking a finger in Zhane's face.</p><p>"What are you--" Zhane began, understandably confused at his friend's sudden expression of anger.</p><p>"Ashley!" Andros shouted. "I know you, man! I know how you are once you get your eyes on someone! But Ashley's mine!"</p><p>Zhane's confusion gave way to a sly and infuriatingly knowing smirk.</p><p>He tugged at Andros' belt. "Oh, you do know me, don't you? By experience...all my tricks and--"</p><p>Andros shoved him into the wall. "Quit it! I'm serious, Zhane! I mean it. She's off limits! I dont want her messing with you!"</p><p>"You don't want her messing with me?" Zhane smirked. "You mean you don't want me messing with her, right?"</p><p>Andros scowled. "I know what I meant."</p><p>"Oh, I think I know, too..." Zhane purred, reaching into Andros' trousers, groping at his hardening bulge.</p><p>"You're getting hard for me," Zhane pointed out. "Just like old times."</p><p>"Stop it," Andros growled, his voice faltering.</p><p>"See, I think you're just as jealous of her as you are of me," Zhane smirked. "You don't want her getting between us just as much as you don't want me getting between you two."</p><p>Andros pushed him away.</p><p>Zhane pulled Andros towards him for a surprise kiss, and despite an initial protest, Andros settled into the kiss.</p><p>"We shouldn't be doing this," Andros said between kisses, pulling Zhane closer despite himself.</p><p>"When did that stop us before?" Zhane said into his mouth, squeezing his ass.</p><p>"We're not in the academy anymore," Andros replied. "I'm in a serious relationship now."</p><p>"Something tells me she wouldn't mind...," Zhane retorted, shifting his hands from Andros' backside to the belt of his trousers. "Our customs could be different than hers for all she knows."</p><p>Zhane pulled him out and began stroking him.</p><p>"Zhane..." Andros whimpered as Zhane sunk to his knees.</p><p>"Let me take care of you," Zhane grinned. "For old time's sake."</p><p>Zhane took him in his mouth, and Andros had to stifle a moan. He had forgotten about how good  Zhane was at this sort of thing.</p><p>Zhane looked up at him and winked, smirking with his eyes, his mouth magic. Andros leaned his head back on the wall and placed his hand on his friends perfectly coifed blonde hair, bunching it in his fists, pushing himself deeper down his throat.</p><p>Andros was getting into it, just like old times with an old friend. </p><p>Out of the corner of his fluttering eye he noticed a presence--</p><p>"Oh!" Ashley stood in the doorway, shocked.</p><p>Zhane shot up to his feet, looking like a young boy who'd gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar.</p><p>"Ashley!" Andros panicked. "It's not what it looks like!"</p><p>Unexpectedly, Ashley grinned. "Oh, I bet its exactly what it looks like. Great job, Zhane...warming him up for me."</p><p>Zhane stood behind a very shocked Andros and held his cock out for Ashley, all the while kissing his neck.</p><p>Ashley strode up to Andros and kissed him.</p><p>"See...Zhane told me <em>all</em> about you two's academy days," she grinned, grasping his cock with her deft hands. "And when I heard that, I just knew I <em>had</em> to see you two in action."</p><p>"We've been planning this for you, buddy," murmured Zhane into his ear. "Now you can enjoy the <em>both</em> of us!"</p><p>Ashley settled to her knees and took him in her mouth as Zhane stroked the base of his shaft with his thumb and forefinger and his balls with the remaining fingers, pumping Andros into her mouth.</p><p>Andros could feel Zhane's hardness press into his ass through the fabric of their trousers, and he began to unconsciously grind against it.</p><p>"You want this in your ass again, don't you old buddy?" Zhane chuckled into his ear.</p><p>"Hmm..." moaned Andros.</p><p>"Well, you do know I have to warm you up first, don't you?" Zhane murmured.</p><p>He slid down Andros' back and pulled his trousers to his ankles, spreading his asscheeks apart for a tonguing while Ashley sucked him.</p><p>Andros pushed Zhane's face into his crack and his cock deeper down Ashley's throat, as if attempting to have the two meet in the middle for a kiss.</p><p>Andros kicked off his trousers and then lifted his leg up and placed it on his bed so Zhane could get tongue even deeper in his hole. Ashley slid his dick out of her mouth with a pop, stroking it as she set to work and Andros' dangling balls, popping one in her mouth and sucking on it as Zhane took the other, their lips and tongues meeting together for a kiss as they swapped his balls back and forth.</p><p>Andros pulled Zhane to his feet for a kiss, tasting himself on Zhane's mouth. Ashley undid Zhane's trousers and put his rubbed their cocks together as they kissed, switching her between two dicks in her mouth like they were ice cream cones.</p><p>Zhane grinned and pushed Andros to the bed, pulling off his shirt and jacket as he knelt on the bed and offered himself to Andros. </p><p>Ashley stripped nude and once again took Andros in her mouth, smiling in delight as she watched Andros suck Zhane off, pushing Zhane closer by his butt for leverage.</p><p>"Yeah, buddy!" Zhane moaned as Andros took him deep in his mouth. "Get that dick ready for your asshole!"</p><p>"Ooh, I'd love to see <em>that," </em>Ashley laughed standing up so Andros could scoot back deeper into the bed.</p><p>"Would you now?" Zhane grinned as he lifted his cock up so Andros could lick at his balls.</p><p>"I would," Ashley purred, climbing up on the bed to spread Andros' legs for Zhane.</p><p>Zhane shuffled over on his knees to Andros' front, pressing his cock-head to his asshole. Ashley straddled across Andros' torso, sitting herself on his face.</p><p>Ashley took Andros' rigid manhood in her hands, watching in anticipation as Zhane rubbed his cock up and down Andros' buttcrack.</p><p>Andros whimpered impatiently under Ashley's pussy, and Zhane gave a little chuckle as he pushed himself into Andros' waiting asshole, slowly at first and then with speed as Andros' ass accommodated Zhane's length.</p><p>Ashley watched in awe as she watched Zhane's cock pump in and out of her lover's ass, savoring the slap of their flesh to flesh. More sounds filled her awareness as Andros pressed his face into her sopping cunt, moaning loudly into her hole as he sucked her lips and lapped at her clit.</p><p>She lay flat on Andros' belly now, reaching her arms around his waist to spread Andros' asscheeks wider for Zhane. Zhane pulled himself out for a second to admire the gape, and then plunged himself back in, taking Andros' ass to the hilt. A dew of precum dribbled itself out of Andros' cock as a result, and Ashley quickly sought to taste it, plunging him in her mouth.</p><p>Andros moaned loudly into her pussy as she took him deeper down her throat, the rim of her lips touching his wet balls as drool seeped through the seal.</p><p>Andros cock slipped out of her mouth with a gasp, and Ashley slurped at the string of drool that connected the two before taking him back in her mouth.</p><p>"Your ass is so tight Andros-buddy!" Zhane whimpered, the pace of his thrusts picking up speed and force.</p><p>"Cum in his asshole so I can taste it!" Ashley demanded, grinding herself on Andros' face as his expert mouth brought her closer and closer to orgasm.</p><p>Zhane hugged onto Andros' legs as he pumped harder into his ass, and Ashley propped herself up slightly to oscillate her hand up Andros' throbbing shaft, the other massaging his balls.</p><p>"Andros...Andros...oh! I'm cumming!!!" Zhane cried, pouring himself deep into Andros' bowels.</p><p>Andros' anal walls clenched, milking Zhane of his spend, and with one more deep thrust, Andros came hard in Ashley's mouth, his cum spraying down her throat, not one hot drop escaping her lips.</p><p>She was careful not to swallow all of it, and she reared up to share his spend with Zhane by way of a kiss. </p><p>Ashley climaxed next, gushing a puddle of cum that Andros dutifully lapped up, coating his face like a mask.</p><p>Zhane then slipped out of Andros and immediately his cum chased out of Andros' gaped hole, leaking onto the bedsheets. Ashley leaped off of his face and chest to his front, scrambling to intercept the leakage with her mouth, pressing her lips right to his ass with a smile in her eyes as she gazed up at Andros' amazed expression and glistening face.</p><p>"How does my cum taste, Ashley?" Zhane asked. "Is it anywhere near as tasty as Andros' cum?"</p><p>"Hmm...I dunno...let me get a second opinion!" Ashley replied as she lapped up the last of Zhane's cum out of Andros' hole.</p><p>She crawled back up on top of Andros, sharing with him the cocktail of ass and cum with a deep and long kiss. After a moment, their lips parted and Andros beckoned Zhane over. </p><p>"Very good, but I think I'll need to try some from the source..." Andros murmured, cleaning himself off of Zhane's semi-regid cock, dribbling the last drops of spend.</p><p>"Don't hog it all, baby!" Ashley protested, taking the dick away from Andros.</p><p>Once Zhane was completely spent, Ashley popped him out of her mouth and kissed Andros again and again.</p><p>Suddenly, the Danger Alarm went off. Another monster was attacking Angel Grove. It was time to suit up and fight evil.</p><p>"Looks like the Crocotoxes are at it again," grumbled Andros, not wanting their tryst to end.</p><p>Ashley gave him another kiss and slid off the bed to get her clothes back on.</p><p>"You haven't answered my question yet, Ashley," Zhane grinned as he pulled his uniform back on.</p><p>"Well, we'll just have to try and answer that question later, hmm?" Ashley replied with a wink. "What do you say, Andros?"</p><p>Andros grinned at Zhane as he pulled up his pants to his waist and straightened out his red shirt. "Only if I get to judge. I don't think I had enough of his cum to form an accurate opinion."</p><p>"Neither did I." Ashley agreed. "C'mon guys, let's get to the bridge before the others start worrying about us."</p><p>Zhane chuckled as he grabbed his uniform jacket. "Maybe we could get the others in on the action, hmm? Improve our '<em>teamwork</em>'?"</p><p>"We'll see Zhane!" Andros laughed as the three left his quarters. "We will see!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>